Devil Wears Prada Ficlet Series
by Bo29
Summary: My first try of a ficlet series, Andy and Miranda's lives seen through time. Various ratings: K through M. The majority will be fluff ,so be warned! 8th Chapter up, enjoy!
1. Welcome back

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever so I have NO idea if I'm on the right track here. Feedback would be definitely appreciated, so if you want to take a minute and tell me what you think I'd be extremely grateful!**

**While all the errors are mine, everything else belongs to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.**

**Enjoy :)**

Andy Sachs got off the taxi and slowly climbed the stairs up to her apartment; the three day conference in Boston had worn her out.

She was exhausted, and couldn't wait to crawl into bed. The plane had landed at JFK around midnight and between luggage retrieval and finding a taxi she had made it home only two hours later.

_I feel like I've never stopped running back there, _she mused, _at least now Greg won't pester me for a while._

Andy had reached her landing by then and opened the door , her gaze sweeping the flat. Dropping the bags on the floor she took out her phone and sent a text.

'Got home now. I'll call you tomorrow.'

Sighing she made her way to the bathroom, intent on having a shower before crashing on the bed, however the phone's buzz reached her ear and she jogged back to it. _Miranda._

"Hey" she answered, a tired smile making its way on her face.

"Andréa," was the soft reply, "You're home."

"Yes, I texted you as soon as I got in."

Andy made her way to the couch, unceremoniously lowering herself on it.

"My darling, I have missed you so much." Miranda's voice was like a lullaby, cradling Andrea and allowing the tension to slowly leave her.

"So have I, I'm so sorry I couldn't leave with you and the girls for the Hamptons" Andrea said, thinking back to when she had had to tell the twins she would not be coming with them for their break.

_Andrea knew that calling the twins to tell them about her sudden job would not be easy. Caroline and Cassidy had been looking forward to a whole week with both Andy and Miranda, and had gone as far as calling the new 'Emily' to instruct that their mother was not to be disturbed. Miranda had pretended for all of three seconds to be enraged before opening her arms to cuddle her babies as soon as she had been informed of her suddenly free week. Needless to say, she was a lot less pleased when her lover called to tell her they would not be going, after all, together to the holiday home. _

"It's alright, they sulked and grouched for a while but in the end they realized they now have a bargaining chip to use in their favor." The editor said, a hint of pride in her voice as she knew what her daughters were up to.

_The twins had indeed pouted for the whole evening after Andrea had called them to say she would not be joining them, and Miranda had to make an effort to hide how disappointed she was that Andrea would not be joining them. She too, after all, had wanted to pass an entire week cavorting with the brunette. However an idea had sprung to mind and she had told her daughters, who had been immediately appeased and decided to prepare everything._

"Oh really? And who gave them that idea?" Andy chuckled.

"Really Andréa, you cannot believe that I would not teach my children how to turn a situation in their favor, now would you?" Miranda answered back, her voice teasing and soothing the effect of the words she had uttered.

"Yeah well, I would expect nothing less from you lot," the journalist yawned, feeling tired yet unwilling to head off to bed before she'd heard what the twins had done, "And do you have any idea of what they will do now that they have this 'free-pass'?"

Miranda smiled, looking out from her veranda onto the sea in front of her "Well, they asked me to tell you to set the alarm for seven o'clock tomorrow morning, as a car will be waiting for you downstairs."

"Wait, what?" Andy perked up at that, the news travelling fast through her brain "Why?"

"Well, they thought that if they couldn't spend a whole week with you, you had better prepare to make the most of the three days of your permanence here" the editor purred, thinking that tomorrow at this time she would be with her Andrea.

"Oh god, they will make me pay, won't they?" Andrea laughed, knowing that the twins and their mother had planned to get her to the Hamptons one way or another.

"Indeed, but they won't be only ones you will have to make it up to Andréa, " A sudden gasp told Miranda that her lover had definitely woken up, "Well darling, I suggest you start packing and get as much rest as you can. You're going to need it."

"Damn Miranda, there is no chance I'm simply going to sleep right now if you say those things," Andrea was almost pouting, but grinned when ad idea passed through her head, "Although now that I think of it, I may have to look for the La Perla swimming costume…" she left the sentence hanging

"Andréa, which costume are you talking about?" Miranda had straightened up, and her heartbeat had quickened. This would be the first time, she had to admit, that she would see Andréa with very little on in a place that was not a bedroom.

"Oh you know, the black bandeau one with the brasilian bottom," Andrea had passed to outright teasing now, _If I have to suffer so should Miranda. _"I think it was last year's collection."

"Andréa," the editor growled "Our conversation should come to an end. I am going to bed now, and will see you tomorrow morning at 10. That's all." Miranda was pacing now, the thought of seeing Andrea with a barely-there costume mixing with the desire she had felt for the last few she had been deprived of the younger woman.

"Yes, Miranda," Andrea said, then softly added, "I love you, and can't wait to see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams my love".

Miranda's breath hitched, and her voice took on a soft edge "I love you too Andréa, sleep well. I'm looking forward to being reunited with you".

A few seconds passed and Andy then heard the tone of the phone, signaling the call had been ended.

_Well, she still hangs up on me, s_he thought, as one of her sun-rivaling smiles appeared on her face, _but at least now I know what she is expecting!_


	2. Young Love

Miranda stepped into the townhouse, closing the door and saving behind everything that had plagued her during the day. The only thing she was looking forward to was having dinner with the family and then spending the rest of her evening cuddled up to her wife.

_My wife, she thought, Three years and I still get a thrill from saying it. Miranda had been married for the third time in June, and this time she was firmly convinced it was for the real deal. 'Priestly,' she had warned herself in a pep talk a few hours before the wedding, 'this time it had better work because if you manage to screw this up with someone like her, like Andrèa, you will be never be able to live with yourself.' The celebrations had gone on till the early hours of the morning and Miranda had never been happier than when she had looked into those doe-like eyes, once all of the guests had left, and seen the love radiating from them. "I love you," was murmured by the two women at the same moment and the resulting smiles had been a testimony to all the emotions that swirled around them._

Miranda was abruptly taken out of her reverie by angry voices coming from the kitchen. Frowning, she walked to the door and stopped when she saw Andrèa squaring off with Cassidy.

"I don't care if Caroline was in the house," the journalist was saying, her body language tense, "You are not to be alone in your room with a boy if there isn't an adult in the house!"

"Why, because you think I would be up to what?" The fifteen year-old answered back, waving her arms in the air, "Mom has given us the sex talk when we're twelve, thank you very much, I'm not going to do anything stupid!"

Andrea was getting ready to reply when a soft voice startled them both. "Would both of you care to explain what is going on here?" Miranda entered the kitchen with her usual poise, an expertly plucked eyebrow raised as she looked first at her youngest daughter and then at her lover. Silence greeted her and Miranda sighed, _No relaxing evening for you tonight then_.

Andrea was looking at Cassidy, as if waiting for her to start the conversation, but the teenager was looking intently at her shoes. Miranda huffed and then turned to her wife, "Andrèa, what is going on here?"

Andy looked once again at the girl she considered for all purposes her daughter and then started talking "I got home earlier than usual today, and went to check on the girls. However when I opened Cassidy's room I found her on the bed with a, hm, friend?" Andy was pained by the fact she had to rat out the red-head, but she couldn't let an episode of such importance slide. This time both of Miranda's eyebrows shot up and she quickly turned to look at Cassidy.

"Cassidy?" While the volume was low, the voice carried the undertone of a threat that had the girl quickly raising her eyes, which were captured by those ice-blue eyes so much like hers.

"Oh god mom, chill we weren't doing anything weird!" She all but snapped, "Yeah, fine we were kissing but I had no intention of overstepping that!"

"Modify your tone this instant, young lady," Miranda leveled her voice to ice-cold whisper, "Who is the boy Andrèa met in your room? And why weren't we informed you were seeing someone?"

Andrea was surprised that Miranda was turning her interrogation skills onto Cassidy, however she wisely decided to let the editor continue with the scolding.

Cassidy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "I haven't introduced anyone to anyone because I wasn't sure if Dan was, well, my boyfriend." And after a slight pause, added, "Not he might want to be now that he's seen how you've treated me!"

Miranda turned her head towards her wife, who sighed and said "I may have been a little bit harsh with her friend, but Cassidy... I was shocked, I wasn't expecting to find a boy in your room and my first thought was that you could do something impulsive."

Chocolate brown eyes were wide and reflected all of the love a mother could feel towards a daughter, and Cassidy's resolve to be mad at Andy crumbled immediately. "It's ok Ma, I know you have my best interest at heart. It's just, maybe next time could you avoid going all protective mama-bear on me? Don't get me wrong, I love you and all, but it doesn't make me look too cool."

_And that's how she does it_, Miranda mused, _Puts each and every one of the Priestly household under her charm. Pouty lips, tear-filled eyes and we're done for. _

Smiling, Andrea opened her arms to hug Cassidy who practically tackled her, and then kissed her on her temple. "I love you so much Cass, I would do anything for you. And I promise I'll try to lay off on the overbearing behavior."

Cassidy smiled and then stepped away, informing them she would go and find her sister in order to set the table. Andrea looked at her leaving and then gestured to Miranda to come closer. Miranda sighed and then moved towards her wife, whose lanky arms wrapped immediately around her waist.

"I don't think I'm ready to see them going out," Andrea mumbled into the silver-white bob, "Do you think we could keep them locked in the house for the next four or five years?"

Miranda chuckled, tightened her hold on the brunette and kissed the cheek next to her left ear. "I'm afraid not my darling, but we could come up with a strategy to make any future dates think twice before coming here to ask them out."

Andrea laughed, her eyes twinkling "Ha, you're right Mira, you'll grill them and I'll stand behind you looking menacing. Their suitors won't stand a a chance!"

Miranda's laughter filled the room and she squeezed her wife's waist once more. "Come on Andrèa,I'm quite hungry and I'm sure the girls will find your idea thrilling."

Andy smiled and stepped away from their embrace, however she kissed Miranda lightly and the lips and murmured "I love you Miranda."

"And so do I darling, as do the girls" the editor answered, lacing their hands together, "We are so lucky to have you."


	3. Hands off! - Priestly Private Property

I hope you guys enjoy this one: I do so love to see a nasty green imp in a story! And if you guys were to ever desire something in particular and wanted to challenge me I'd be happy to step up.

As I do have to (somewhat) study I won't be updating every day, so I hope you'll bear with me:)

* * *

Andy got out of the Mercedes with Caroline and Cassidy in tow, opening the trunk to retrieve the girls' bag. They had just arrived at Dalton for the soccer match, the first in which both of the twins would play. Needless to say they were both very excited and had peppered the brunette with questions.

The teenagers had found out that Andrea used to play for Northwestern in her college days and therefore she had been asked to accompany them to the match. Andrea had agreed only after seeking approval from Miranda, since their relationship, while not recent, had only lately begun to include the girls.

"_Wow Andy, did you really play? And was your role? Did you ever win something important?" The twins bombarded the journalist with questions, the meal completely forgotten in their excitement. Andrea looked up smiling bashfully, aware of Miranda's attentive gaze fixed on her. _

"_Yes I did play, I think for a little more than a year then I decided that I'd rather be on the staff of the Huntington News. I had so much fun playing though, and even if we never won anything I was a pretty decent midfielder." Andy answered._

This was why Andrea, who was formally nothing more than an ex-assistant, was attending the match. She was pleased the editor had agreed to meet her there, marking this event as one of their first in public –although nobody except from the girls knew about the changed status of their relationship- and the first with the twins.

The red-heads were chatting nervously and Andy laughing urged them to their team, wishing them good luck. With a squeal they hugged her and then shot off to join their friends. The doe-eyed brunette then proceeded to climb onto the stands, where some parents had already sat down. The match was scheduled to being in fifteen minutes so Andrea fired a text to Miranda '_Got the girls here, they are warming up now. I'm sitting second row and saving you a place. See you in a while. A_'

While she was pondering if there was a place she could find some coffee which would remain at a decent enough temperature until the editor's arrival, a blonde green-eyed woman approached her.

"Hi, may I sit here?" she asked, a smile forming on her face. Andrea nodded and scooted over to make some space for the new arrival, noticing that most of the sitting places around them were free. _She must be a bored mom trying to make conversation_, she thought.

"My name's Stacy, I'm Gabrielle's mother," the blonde said, extending her hand, "Are you new here? I've never seen you before." Andrea just then realized that she was by far the youngest woman in the stands, and that Stacy was trying to find out if she was one of the girls' mother.

Blushing, she replied "Oh no, I'm just a friend of the twins.. and their mom, I'm here for support! I'm Andy, Andrea by the way." She proceeded to shake the offered hand, whilst Stacy smiled and looked at Andrea with new-found interest. "I see. I do not really know the girls, though I'm guessing they are the red heads?"

Andy nodded, and turned her head to see the girls were now huddled in a group with the rest of the team.

Stacy continued to talk, her smile lascivious "The girls must be happy to have such a gorgeous friend cheering them on. I'm surprised you are here on your own." Andy felt her eyebrows raise, feeling slightly uncomfortable, "Erm thanks, I'm not really here on my own. Miranda will be here any minute now."

The other woman leaned closer and placed her hand on Andy's forearm, her voice lower, "Well if you ever come by again, and if Miranda is late for a second time, I'll be happy to entertain you."

Andrea was about to answer when she was startled by a warm hand settling on her shoulder.

"Of course Andréa will be come again to see the girls play. And she'll always be accompanied _by me_." The quiet voice left no doubt to who was speaking, however Andy felt the iciness with which it was uttered and once she turned to look at Miranda was actually surprised to see that the editor hadn't yet liquefied Stacy with the force of her glare.

Andrea hadn't realized but the editor had been watching them for the last few minutes, her eyes progressively narrowing to slits the more the she saw this woman flirting with _her _Andréa, and felt her blood turning to ice at the idea of someone touching her. _How dare this person touch her! She is mine!_

Stacy immediately removed her hand from Andrea and with wide eyes tried to take back her previous statement, "Yes yes of course we could meet with the other moms to, um, talk about the, eh, season matches." Her attempt would have been hilarious if not for the increasing pressure Miranda had on Andrea's shoulder and the mix of contempt and rage she was conveying through her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll find many interesting topics of conversation with the other mothers, with whom you'll no doubt share numerous passions." The editor's tone left no doubt to what she was referring to, and Stacy quickly blushed and turned her green eyes to the floor.

Miranda then dragged Andy away from the crowd, her steps clipped and determined, until she reached the back of the bleachers. There she spun around and crushed Andrea to one of the steel columns rising from the ground.

"Miranda, what-" Andy's question was cut short by Miranda's lips, which had surged to lock onto hers: the kiss scorching in its intensity, as the editor plunged her tongue into the brunette's mouth.

"You. are. _mine_." Miranda hissed, panting and focusing her blue eyes on chocolate brown. Andrea was somewhat shocked by the intensity of their kiss, especially since they were out in public and this kind of behavior had always been reserved to an enclosed space.

"Miranda, wait, wait please!" Andy's voice cut through the haze that was surrounding the white-haired woman, who withdrew immediately. Andy however caught her by the elbow and gently brought her back into a soothing embrace.

"What's going on?" the journalist enquired, her voice soft while she nuzzled into the iconic bob.

"That.. _woman_ had better keep her paws to herself!" Miranda snarled, clearly still upset by what she had seen. The editor was extremely possessive with anything she perceived as hers, and in Miranda's mind the brunette clearly belonged to her, the spot having been occupied for quite a while.

Light suddenly dawning, Andy's smile started to turn into a smirk, " Or what Miranda?" The resulting narrowing of the eyes was one normally reserved for last season's clothing and would make any of the clackers scurry as if their hair was on fire, but had no effect on Andrea . Not above some teasing, she added "You're gonna mark me?"

Miranda's left eyebrow rose and without any second thought she pushed the brunette back and latched onto her neck, her sharp teeth immediately finding the tendon between her shoulder and head. Andrea's resulting gasp only spurred her on, and she placed her right hand on the journalist's nape while the other grabbed her hip, pulling her near.

Nothing had prepared Andy for this assault and she automatically reached around the older woman to hold her tighter, closer to her own body. Her left hand slid into the editor's hair, Miranda's resulting groan and nip making Andy shiver.

The editor had thoroughly licked, bit and marked most of Andrea's neck and after her initial frenzy she started nuzzling the skin she had marred, realizing this was not the place to let their libido run rampant. Taking a deep breath she slowly leaned backwards and focused her attention on Andrea, who was panting and had a glazed look in her eyes.

Trying to regain some focus the brunette spluttered "Miranda, wha- did you just drag me here to give me a _hickey_?"

The editor snorted and replied, "Really Andréa? I simply proceeded to show.. someone that you came here with _company_," and then suddenly bashful asked, " Did I hurt you? I do not make a habit of dragging people to secluded locations and then ravishing them. I wanted to make clear you _are. with. me_."

Andrea was still in a daze, reeling from the experience of having Miranda Priestly, editor-in-chief of Runway, passionately assaulting her neck, but realized that the blue eyed woman was in need of some reassurance. "Yes, Miranda, I mean no, you didn't hurt me! Oh god that was a far cry from being painful! It's just that I hadn't pegged you for being so.. openly territorial."

"Well, I had to set the record straight." The haughty behavior was now coming back, with a undertone of possessiveness that was making Andrea tingle deliciously.

_I can't wait to go home_, she thought. "You most certainly did. Now what do you say we go back and finish watching the match, then go home and relax with the girls?" Andrea suggested, using her hands to fix her hair back in place and then lacing her fingers with Miranda's.

Miranda followed her Andrea back to the stands and smirked: _Andréa's forgotten what she has on her neck. Ha, that will show that blonde that she'd better keep her hands to herself._

The couple sat down again in the previous spot, although Stacy disappeared barely a second after having seen them, her eyes widening once Miranda looked her way and then proceeded to caress Andy's neck.

Finally, the match came to an end (the twins' team having won 2-1) and the redheads ran towards their mother, kissing her on the cheek and high-fiving Andy.

Caroline suddenly gasped "Andy, what do you have on your neck?", while Cassidy turned towards their mother, a raised eyebrow divering from her young age, "Mom, did you do _that_ to Andrea?"

Andrea quickly turned brick-red and raised a hand to her neck, only then remembering what Miranda had gifted her with. She emitted a high pitched "Miranda!", while the editor took on a smug expression. However after receiving a fierce look by two sets of eyes which eerily looked like her own, she relented and loosened her Hermés white scarf from her neck, leaned towards Andrea and wrapped it around her neck.

The white haired woman then caressed the journalist's cheek and, among a chorus of 'ews' and 'gross' , lingered with a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on Bobbseys, it is time to go home and take a shower. If you behave we might even watch a movie before you go to bed." She said, leaning away from Andrea but sliding her arm downwards in order to clasp their hands together.

The twins scampered towards the car, while Andrea nuzzling into Miranda's hair murmured "I won't forget what you did just now Miranda, be warned I'll have my revenge one way or another."

The editor shivered and while goose bumps formed on her skin, purred "Oh Andréa I'm counting on it."

* * *

PS I have no beta so if you catch any errors please let me know ( thank you thecobbler!)


	4. T Priestly-Sachs

A shorter chapter since I'm struggling with a longer one.. I promise the next update will be soon!

* * *

Andrea heard Miranda enter the townhouse, closing the door behind her, and smiled thinking that tonight she'd be able to enter the sleeping realm with Miranda by her side.

It was one of the brunette's favorite activities, dozing off knowing that the editor was right next to her, often with her arm and leg thrown across the younger woman. Miranda showed her love even while she was asleep, her fiercely protective nature apparent even while she was in Morpheus' land.

Andy heard Miranda climb the stairs to the first floor-_she's going to check on the girls_ - she thought. Caroline and Cassidy had adjoining rooms, and Miranda made it a habit to check on them as soon as she got back home.

The journalist then decided to leave her study to meet Miranda, knowing where the fashion maven would go next. The same routine had been going on since Andy had gotten back from the hospital: if Miranda wasn't back home for dinner she'd go up and see her babies as soon as she got home.

When Andy got to the first floor she noticed that both of the girl's doors were closed, and realized that Miranda had indeed gone to the newly decorated room. She padded to the room and saw Miranda looking down towards the crib, her blue eyes full of love for the little life that was sleeping peacefully.

The editor was a vision by her own, her long midnight blue dress hugging her body and showcasing her slim figure. She still had on her jewelry, the silver pendant sparkling in the low light of the room and highlighting her iconic hair.

"Mira," Andy whispered, and the editor's face lit up, a smile gracing her lips.

"Hello darling," she answered, "I thought you'd already be in bed. It is quite late."

The brunette moved to stand behind her, encasing the white haired woman in her arms and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "Hmm no, I wanted to wait for you. You know how much I love falling asleep with you."

Miranda chuckled and caressed the arms across her waist. "Yes I do remember your proclivity to cuddle up as soon as I set foot in the bed," she said, "Let's hope our baby will let us sleep for a few hours tonight."

Andy then turned her gaze towards the small bundle the editor had been staring at for the last few minutes. Baby Thomas Priestly-Sachs was quite small, but he already had brown tufts of hair adorning his head, and big blue eyes that promised to be as expressive as his mother's. The editor knew he would have her wrapped around his little finger, and couldn't wait for that to happen. They had chosen to use a donor with blue eyes, and while Andrea knew that nobody's eyes could rival with Miranda's she had hoped for a fair degree of similarity.

They spent a few minutes looking at their son, then Andrea squeezed the woman in her arms and lowered her head on Miranda's bare shoulder.

"Come on Mira," Andy murmured, "Let's go to bed. I want to enjoy the peace while it lasts and before our little terror here wakes up for his midnight snack."

"Yes my darling," Miranda answered, turning in the arms that held her and kissing Andrea languidly. "Let me kiss Thomas goodnight and then we'll go upstairs."

The editor leaned down and kissed the baby on his forehead, while she caressed his cheek. Andrea extended her hand, and when Miranda laced their fingers together she gently tugged towards the door.

The white haired woman however stopped at the door, looked towards the crib and then turned towards her wife. "I love you Andréa, and I love Thomas so much. You both, along with Caroline and Cassidy, are my greatest treasures, my family. I never knew I could love to this extent and my life has become so much better now that you're in it. I don't think I can aptly describe how much I care for all of you."

Andrea answered through a kiss, pouring her love and devotion for their family into the gesture. They then proceeded to their bedroom, where Andrea reassured Miranda "We know Miranda, and we all love you just as much."

The two women met in the middle of the bed, where Andrea snuggled up to Miranda and let out a happy sigh. She was reunited with the love of her life and all of their children were safely sleeping downstairs. _Yes, there is no better way to fall asleep_.

* * *

Dear AJ, you left an anon comment and this is the only way I have to thank you for the comment and the suggestions: the next chapter will revolve around an idea you gave me, so thanks again :)


	5. Broken Heart

Miranda entered the townhouse, a smile on her face as she opened the closet to put her coat in. She'd had a good day at work: her new assistant was starting to show some actual capabilities-meaning she had managed to get the coffee back while it was still scalding- and the editor had managed to snag an advertiser from another magazine's editor. Although, her favorite part of the day was when she came back home to her family: Caroline, Cassidy, Andrea and three-year-old Thomas.

The white hair woman had pondered over the decision to have another baby for quite a while – _a baby at fifty-one, _she kept reminding herself_-_ but now Miranda thought that no other choice could have brought her more happiness.

So when she realized that the girls hadn't given any sign of being home, neither by running down the stairs nor calling out to her, her smile turned into a frown. She climbed the stairs and started to look for them, but they were not in their rooms nor the den. She was about to call Andrea and ask if she knew where the girls were when she heard some voices coming from her study.

The sight that greeted her immediately made her heart squeeze: her daughters were lying on the couch, Caroline hugging her huddled sister, murmuring in her ear and rubbing a hand on her back. When the editor made to move through the door she caught the younger twin's attention.

"Mom!" she cried, her face a mask of distress.

"Caroline, what is going on?" Miranda asked, settling down next to a sniffling Cassidy, and laid a soothing hand on her back.

Caroline glanced at her sister and then back to her mother. "It's something regarding Cass," she said, shoulders slumping. "Cass do you want to tell mom?". The resulting shake of her sister's head was a clear answer and Miranda couldn't help but kissing the girl's head. Then she turned her eyes to Caroline and raised an eyebrow, requiring an explanation.

"Mom, Cass had her heart broken today, " she declared, getting straight to the point and making both of the editor's eyebrows reach her hairline. "She found out that the boy she liked was only leading her on, and just wanted to be seen and photographed with her."

The white-haired widened her eyes, not knowing whether to be surprised that her daughter was in a relationship she didn't know anything about or enraged that someone was using her for their own goals. Deciding that Cassidy's pain was more urgent she set out to discover who had hurt her baby. "Continue," she prompted.

"Wait Ro, I wanna tell m-mom," Cassidy interrupted, her broken voice striking a chord in Miranda's heart. "I started going out with Richard a few months ago: he was really nice to me and I thought he was a decent guy. Turns out I was wrong: I overheard him talking to a friend of his that he only wanted to be photographed by the paparazzi, as he's planning on becoming an actor." By the end of her story Cassidy had started crying again, and all Miranda could do was hug her close to her own body.

"Bobbsey he clearly wasn't worthy to receive even a second of your attention and you should be glad you are rid of him now," the fashion maven said, trying to comfort her daughter "Although I don't understand why he decided to use you to achieve his goal."

"He knows who you are mom, and he hopes that by being seen with me and getting into your good graces his dream could receive a boost." Caroline answered for her sister, who was now sobering up but held on tightly to her mother.

"My good graces indeed. He will find out what my reputation is based on," Miranda spoke so softly that the words she uttered sounded even deadlier, " I will prove that 'Dragon Lady' is not a nickname. This young man's name is Richard -?"

"His name should be Dick," a voice floated in from the open door, "And hopefully Mira, you won't have to do anything.. _for now_."

The editor's wife strolled into the room, settling on her knees next to Caroline and turned her chocolate eyes towards her family. She knew Miranda must be incensed if she didn't bother to correct her language, and by the way Miranda's eyes were flashing she knew she was right.

The older woman asked, "What have you done darling?"

The journalist caressed Cassidy's back and answered "I've already made a call to a Michael Smith, he's the editor of Page Six: I'm good friends with him, and he agreed that it wouldn't be a problem not to feature any recent pictures of Cassidy." Miranda nodded at this, although she was thinking of other ways she could make this boy's life hell. She was seething at the way her daughter had been treated and was fighting with the guilt that her position could have brought this much pain to Cassidy.

"I've also called a few of the film critics I know: they will spread the word between agents and scouts that this particular young actor is _not_ to be cast. " the brunette added, a gleam not unlike Miranda's sparkling in her eye. "And I'm pretty sure that once word gets out he is…undesirable, his chances of become an actor will decrease considerably. He will never be featured in any pictures, no matter how hard he tries."

Andrea's smug expression reassured Miranda somewhat, knowing that her wife would go to great lengths to defend their family. The following words only confirmed what she was thinking.

"Cass, you should remember that your mom and I will do anything to protect you guys. And whilst I haven't disclosed why he should be shunned rest assured that it is enough to make him regret he ever hurt you." she said gently, the love she felt for the girl she considered her daughter evident in her voice.

Cassidy had broken in sobs when she heard what Andy had done for her, and launched herself into the journalist's arms to thank her. Miranda had then hugged Caroline and for the next few minutes the family was quiet, needing the time to regroup.

Andrea turned towards the twin huddled into her lap and said "C'mon Cass, let's get you to bed. You'll feel better tomorrow I'm sure." The red head had nodded and mumbled "Thank you Ma, I'm so happy you were there to defend me."

Cassidy got into bed, and looked at her family through red eyes, and the editor seized the opportunity to sooth once more her daughter. "I'm so sorry that my job caused you pain darling," Miranda said, regretting that it was once again her work that was hurting her daughter, "I'm sure Andréa handled the situation perfectly, but rest assured that if he ever bothers you again he will be accountable to me. And since Andréa covered the East Coast I'll inform you that I know a fair amount of people in Hollywood."

This managed to get a chuckle out of everyone, and they all hugged Cassidy goodnight. The two adults followed Caroline to her own room, and before they left the teenager sleepily called out "You are the best parents we could ask for, thank you."

The two women went then to Thomas' room to check on him, and Miranda slid her arm around her wife while she gazed lovingly at the small bundle in the bed. Young Thomas was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the hustle that was going on with his sister and the two women were glad that he at least was having a peaceful night.

"Oh God, why did they grow up?" the editor said, nuzzling into Andrea's neck, "I want to spare my babies from ever getting hurt, Andréa, I want to keep my little treasures safe."

Andy hugged her and kissed Miranda's ear. "Mira you know that's not possible, and I know that you are very proud of how the twins have grown up. What we do for them shows them how much we care."

"Andréa, I meant to thank you for placing those calls to your acquaintances. I am so grateful to have you with me." the older woman murmured, "Cassidy and Caroline have so much faith in you: now you've told them you've dealt with this situation I'm sure Cassidy will be able to sleep soundly."

"I will always do whatever it takes to protect each and every one of you Miranda. You are my family, and nobody can mess with it and expect to escape unscathed." Andrea answered, her jaw clenching and her hold on the editor tightening.

Miranda's eyes darkened, Andrea's protectiveness awakening a deep emotion in her, and she tangled their fingers together before leading the journalist to their room.

"I know Andréa, and you have no idea of how much this affects me." she purred, sauntering to the bed, knowing her wife's eyes would be on her derriere.

"I may have an inkling my love, " Andrea smiled, while she began to undo her shirt, "But to be on the safe side I'd rather you gave me some tangible proof."

Miranda's eyes were fixed on Andrea's beige lace Sarrieri bra, and she knew the moment her wife would join her on the their bed everything else would be forgotten. "Come then, and let me show you." she answered in a sultry voice, licking her lips.

Andrea's soft laugh was all she took note of before their lips locked and they spent the night reassuring each other of their mutual love.

* * *

Soo, I did mention a first date and a baby.. which means that sooner or later I'm going to write something more about them! Gird your loins people ;)

I'll try and update during the break, but in the meanwhile Happy Easter!


	6. Baby Steps

It was a warm Sunday afternoon, and the air was starting to have that particular smell that invades the streets when Spring is about to arrive, along with the odor of fresh cut grass. The light was soft and the whole atmosphere was imbibed with some sort of positive energy.

Miranda Priestly was sitting at her desk reviewing the electronic version of the Book, which was being sent to her every weekend. Her assistants had stopped coming on Sundays as soon as Andrea had moved in with them: the young brunette had put her foot down on this subject and Miranda had agreed, not willing to jeopardize the blossoming relationship. The editor hadn't been too pleased when she realized that not receiving the Book on the weekend would mean extra work during the week, but her lover had anticipated once again her needs: she had worked with Emily to organize a digital edition of the mock-up and this way the fashion maven could always be connected to her staff.

_They all fear that I'm going to ask them to start sending me the Book during the week too, _she chucked, _but they haven't realized yet that I prefer the hard copy. I need to see how the images look on paper, how the light reflects of them, how a reader might perceive what I publish. No computer will ever be able to give me that sensation._ Miranda was also unwilling to admit that Andrea's influence had softened her: the idea that her Andrea could have once been the one spending the weekend doing errands didn't sit well with the editor. She had decided than unless an emergency occurred her assistants would have Saturday afternoon and the whole of Sunday off. _I now know what it means to cherish every second you have with the person you love._

Thinking about her young spouse put a smile on her face, and she decided to save the comments she had written so far and go and see what the rest of her family was doing. Caroline was out with a friend, but the editor had left her journalist with Cassidy in the den a few hours later. However when she reached the room she couldn't hear any voices and after peeking into it found it empty. A perfectly plucked eyebrow raised and she was thinking about which part of the townhouse she should check next when a delighted squeal followed by Andrea's enthusiastic whoop reached her ears. Miranda realized that they were in the backyard and proceeded to join them.

Nonetheless she was definitely not prepared for what greeted her when she stepped onto the patio: Cassidy was kneeling on the grass while Andrea was slowly crawling alongside eleven-months old Thomas, who was currently holding onto Patricia and taking his first steps.

Miranda felt her heart do a double thump, while her feet were rooted to the ground and her vision began to blur. Suddenly Andrea turned and saw her wife, and flashed her a million-watt smile.

"Mira, oh my god," she said breathlessly, "I was going to call you any moment now!" The brunette was clearly excited but she never lowered her hands which were hovering close to Thomas' sides. "Patricia was here lounging with us, and then she kind of nudged him with her nose and he grabbed her fur and…" Andrea was babbling, her happiness showing through her words and her eyes, which were opened wide and twinkling. Thomas had so far gotten his first teeth – _And boy, what an experience that was –_ but he had yet to utter any kind of word and, so far, walk. _Seems like this will change now, _the brunette thought.

Miranda managed to gather her bearings and walked to where the small group was concentrated, but she could literally feel the love and joy of the moment inundating her. Cassidy was eyeing her baby brother and encouraging him, grinning madly, "Mom it's awesome, this is so incredible. I never knew I could get so excited from seeing someone walk!"

This got them all to laugh out loud and Thomas turned around at the sound, wobbling unsteadily at the movement, but gracing them with a wide smile to show his growing teeth. He giggled and then turned around and grabbed Patricia's fur tighter. The three women were amazed by the gentleness the St Bernard was showing and the patience it had for the younger Priestly: Miranda knew that her dog was one of a kind, but the idea that she would be one to help her son take his first steps had never crossed her mind. She then watched eagerly as he extended his tiny left foot forward and, with Patricia's aid, followed through the movement.

None of the women realized that they were all sporting matching full-fledged smiles while they looked at the only man of the family. Thomas was a truly beautiful toddler, with black curly hair and dark blue eyes. Andrea was sure he would be a heart-breaker and was looking forward to the hustle that he would put her wife through, seeing that Miranda was already putty in his chubby hands.

Thomas took another step, and then another but as he was taking his third he lost his balance and slipped, crying out loud. Panic seized the three onlookers and they all darted forward, but Miranda was the first to wrap her hands around her son. Rubbing his back she was taken back when Patricia nudged the editor with her nose and gently lowered her snout to Thomas' forehead, and then proceeded to give him a tiny lick on his cheek. Thomas, who had been quietly sobbing, stopped immediately and then whilst giggling pushed himself up to hold onto his loyal four-legged friend. He then took another step as if nothing had happened.

Cassidy, Andrea and Miranda were jack-slacked by what they had just witnessed and looked incredulously at each other: then, as a few minutes earlier, burst all out laughing.

Andrea wiped some tears away from her eyes and said, "Well Miranda, not only our son is as stubborn as you are, he's just given us proof he has yet another member of this house under his spell." Miranda simply raised an eyebrow and huffed, but they all knew she was mock-pouting; she was very proud of her son's behavior and couldn't wait to see how he would grow up. _I'm going to spend the rest of my life with them: my twin girls, Thomas and Andrea. I don't think I could ask any more._

Suddenly Cassidy jumped up and darted into the house, leaving her perplexed mothers behind.

"What got into her?" Andrea asked.

"I don't have the faintest idea, my darling, but I'm sure we'll hear soon enough" was the answer, and the editor was proved right when a few minutes later Cassidy emerged with her camera from the house.

"Do you know how pissed Caroline will be when she realizes that she's missed Tommy's first steps?" she said, adjusting the strap around her neck and the lens. Miranda had actually been wondering if her other daughter would be back soon enough to see her brother walking, and therefore accepted her words as an explanation. Andrea nodded her consent, smiling at the thought of the more explosive twin.

Cassidy had by then reached the small procession and started snapping pictures of the four(three humans and one huge St. Bernard)people: close-ups of Thomas and Patricia, individual ones with each of her subjects and then the whole scene. She even managed to snag in an auto-shot, before taking a small video recording of Thomas' progress.

That evening when Caroline finally came back home she grouched for a while, saying that it was not fair that Tommy had chosen the afternoon she was out of the house to take his first steps but was immediately pacified when he gave her a repeat performance of what the other had seen that afternoon. He was so adorable, with a tiny frown of concentration between his eyebrows that his sister just couldn't resist from swooping down and hugging him tightly amidst the general laughter. Cassidy kept her camera on her throughout the evening with the intention of making an album with all of the snaps she had captured during Thomas' first year of life.

What the red-head didn't know was that a few of the pictures she took that afternoon and evening would be printed and framed the following week and grace the Priestly-Sachs' household for many years to come, always a reminder of the love that bound them together.

* * *

Hiya all! Im sorry I left you without Mirandy for two weeks but I've been enjoying being internet-free..

I hope you do enjoy this chapter, I'll try to post another one between Friday and Saturday.

And if you feel so inclined please leave a review or a suggestion for any more situations our lovely ladies might find themselves involved in!


	7. ILU

If there was something that Andrea Sachs had learnt to appreciate was the time she spent with her lover after their more intimate activities. The journalist had finally learnt why so many people were fond of post-sex cuddling. Not that she hadn't cuddled with her exes, but being with Runways' editor-in-chief was something that opened her eyes (and heart) to many new things.

Miranda had turned out to be a snuggler – something Andy still had trouble believing- and while she laid there, nuzzling into Andrea's neck, her warm breath ghosting over the tiny hairs at the end of her young lover's nape, the brunette had a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

The editor was tucked into Andrea's left side, one leg thrown over the journalist's while a hand clutched tightly onto the brunette's right side. Miranda after a while slightly loosened her hold on her lover, but if Andrea so much as moved an inch she would quickly squeeze the flesh under her hand.

Not that Andrea stood completely still.

She was trailing lightly with her index finger the contours of the fashion maven's body, with particular regard for her left arm and hand. The journalist knew that Miranda often gave orders through her hands – _As if any assistant could forget the dismissal flick- _ and that in their bedroom her fingers rarely stood still, both in the actual lovemaking as in touches meant to soothe and reassure. Miranda's hand were small in size, but perfectly proportioned and with slender fingers which were quite suited for ring-wearing as well as other activities enjoyed by both women.

After a while Andrea brought up her fingers to the editors neck, feeling the goose bumps erupt on the skin when she passed over it. She felt more than saw the shiver pass through Miranda's body, and a small smile graced her lips. The brunette then proceeded to move her hand to the editor's face, slowly tracing the left jaw and then circling the outer shell of her ear. Andy could feel Miranda's breath on her neck, and she was fairly sure that the faster exhalations were about to announce her lover's awakening.

However, as if with a mind of her own, she could not stop her digits from touching the white haired woman, tucking her silver forelock backwards in order to give her a clear view of the editor's closed eyes. She could see the eyelids moving and knew that in a few minutes she would be looking into the blue eyes of the love of her life.

She hadn't explicitly told Miranda yet that she was in love with her, but she hoped that the older woman understood what she was trying to express through their dinners, the flowers and the poems she composed. _I want to find the right moment to tell her, not in the heat of passion: I want Miranda to know that I am in love with her, and will always be. She is best thing that's ever happened to me and I'll do everything in my power to see it continues this way. _

Andrea had been delicately stroking the white hair on her shoulder, but once she came out of her musings she let her index slide down the patrician nose, and finally on those oh-so-delicate lips. Light pink but which could turn darker after an intense kissing session, thin but not for this incapable of giving the most pleasurable kisses, lips which filtered both biting words with soft promises of love. The journalist traced the upper one and suddenly found her finger falling in between the small space left by the exhalation which indicated Miranda was awake. Andy dragged her now slightly moist finger to the older woman's lower lip and then lifted her gaze to deep blue eyes, which in turn were glazed but fixated on her.

"Hey," Andrea whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Darling I'm fairly sure that there are less pleasurable ways of awakening," Miranda drawled, her left hand flexing and tightening on Andrea's hip.

Andy smiled and kissed the editor's nose, knowing this would cause the older woman to smile. She was not disappointed and Miranda sneaked her hand to the nape of her journalist's neck in order to pull her in for a kiss. Their lips joined together for a slow caress, not deep but enough to be imprinted into their memories.

"Indeed, I am sure this is becoming one of my favorite moments," Miranda said in a tone of voice that Andy could only identify as purring, "Waking up next to you, naked and satiated, sharing the same heat, Andréa I can think of very few things which could outdo it."

Andy grinned and asked "Oh really, and what would these things be?"

Miranda had baited Andrea, and was waiting for the opportunity to make her point. "Everything I do with you, to you, darling is marvelous but if I were to decide on my favorites I'd say the moment when we go to sleep, tucked together under the linen. Or when we spend a night with the twins watching a movie, enjoying each other's company. I will never tire of watching your face lit up by the flickering light of a candle during a romantic dinner. Darling what I really want you to understand is that all of my favorite a activities revolve around you, and the twins.. around my family."

Miranda's eyes had teared up during her speech and when she looked towards the journalist she saw that her face was marked by two parallel lines. She knew in that moment that Andréa was without any doubt the woman she wanted to spend her life with and she hoped the other woman felt the same way.

Andy had been floored by Miranda's revelation and knew that she was finally ready to admit to Miranda the depth of her feelings. She gently took the editor's face in her hands and turned her in order to be looking straight into the older woman's eyes. "I love you Miranda, so much that I'm probably not doing any justice to the immensity of my feelings. I want you to know that I'm in love with you, and that as long as you will want me by your side I will never waiver nor will I turn my back on you. I am yours and no one else, now and forever."

Both women were now crying from happiness, something Miranda had no idea she could do, and decided that the best way to express their feeling was to kiss. Their lips met in a deep embrace, locking together in what would resemble the tight hold they would have on each other for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long period of abstinence but I've suffered from wirters block. I hope you'll like this update and I'd love to know what you think of the ending, I had trouble wrapping it up.

As always, thanks and cheers :)


	8. Triquetra

Hi, y'all! I am truly sorry for the waiting.. not really sure I even have an apt excuse to give you! I hope this update will soothe you enough.. I'd love to get some feedback :)

On that note, could someone please let me know where you find this story's updates? 'Coz I never seem to find it on the latest DWP fanfiction page and its driving me nuts!

Thank you and enjoy the read :)

* * *

Emily Charlton had been working for 'La Priestly' for almost six years now, and in all of her tenure she had witnessed the editor being completely out of kilter only a few times. The fashion maven was an expert in masking her feelings, but as her first assistant the Brit knew something was up. After all it was by learning to interpret Miranda's moods that she had managed to keep her job: and at the moment her instinct told her to lay low as much as her line of work allowed. _I don't know what crawled up her rear and bit her, but I'm sure it has to do with Andy_.

The red-head and the young reporter had settled their differences after the Paris debacle (aided by the fact that Andrea had given her all of the couture she had taken to France), and it was to Emily that Andrea had first confessed her feelings for the editor. The first assistant had witnessed all of their courting, the growth of their relationship leading up to the marriage, so she knew that when the editor in chief behaved in a certain way, it always had to do with Andy.

At the moment it was as if Miranda had gone back by four years, as her mood swings and mannerisms seemed to indicate, to a time where Andrea was nothing more than a former assistant. The editor had been on a whirlwind for the past weeks, becoming increasingly snarky and lashing out at her staff. Although she had always given ample proof as to why she had gained unflattering nicknames such as "Ice Queen" or "Dragon Lady", since her marriage to Andy the fashion editor had given her staff more leeway and it had been a few months from the last time Miranda had fired someone. It came as an unpleasant surprise then that the editor had fired three people in the last four days, for "general incompetence" as she sniped at the British red-head.

_Andrea I swear to God, if you don't have a decent explanation for what's happening you're a dead woman! I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands, actually no I'll go find one of those acrylic sweaters you love so much and strangle you with it_.. Emily was now getting extremely frantic and was just waiting for Miranda to leave the office so she could call Andy up and find out what had the editor fuming.

# # # # #

Miranda Priestly was not known for being fearful nor for worrying about hypothetical situations. So she had become increasingly anxious when she noticed that in the past few weeks her wife had been extremely evasive, jumping every time she entered a room and maintaining a certain distance from the silver-haired woman. Miranda didn't know what had brought this on and she'd refused to let loose the thousand nefarious thoughts that plagued her mind. What really troubled her was the fact that they had not been intimate for the same amount of time, with Andrea skirting away whenever opportunity presented itself.  
Whilst they had encountered some dry spells a key stone of their relationship was their undeniable thirst for each other, with both women refusing to go more than a few days without being with each other.

_What is happening Andréa, why are you avoiding me? _The editor thought, trying to find a logical explanation to her wife's behavior. Miranda could describe every moment that brunette had evaded her touch: from the usual snuggling in bed to explicit attempts at seduction, including one time when Andrea had even locked the bathroom door while she showered.

The silver haired woman was uncertain on how she should behave, something that rarely happened. She could either acknowledge that something was going on with Andy and ask her directly or pretend to ignore the journalist's doing and hope for the best. And whilst she lived on hope – _I did once tell her I lived on it – _Miranda decided that she was not going to wait for the situation to develop: she had done so with Stephen, and the editor knew that he and Andrea were not even comparable. If finding out that Stephen had been cheating on her had been mortifying because she'd had to explain it to the twins, discovering that someone had captured Andrea's attention would destroy the editor. She had known from the beginning that Stephen was needed to fill the role of a father but not the one of a lover; however the doe-eyed brunette had become the center of Miranda's life and her absence was something that the editor couldn't even bare to imagine.

She didn't think that Andrea had it in her to be unfaithful but she knew that her wife was young, brilliant and beautiful, a deadly combination. She wasn't helped by the fact that all of the doubts that she'd ever had came to life again. _How could someone like her spend her life with me? She is so young, so talented that it was just a matter of time before someone more suited for her would take her from me. I've been blessed enough to have Andréa in my life for four years, I should be thankful she's stayed that long. _

The editor then looked towards her desk, to the pictures that summed up her life: one of Caroline and Cassidy on the beach, another of the twins being hugged by Andrea and Miranda and the last of the two women looking at each other before the priest told them to kiss at their wedding. Their eyes were riveted on each other, conveying such adoration that it almost physically ached for the fashion maven to observe it. It was one of her favorite pictures from the wedding, taken while neither had been paying attention and summed up everything the couple felt at that moment: love.  
Miranda took their picture in her hand and looked closely at it: it had been her saving grace more than once, during run-throughs or after board meeting with Irv, knowing that her brunette would be waiting for her at home no matter what.

Miranda suddenly stiffened up and focused her blue eyes on her children's picture: she would do anything to make sure her girls didn't suffer. Caroline and Cassidy had, unfortunately, already witnessed what came after a separation and she was determined that they didn't go through such an event again, especially with someone who they cared so much about.

The editor knew there and then that she would face Andrea tonight, and that if the result of their discussion would be what she feared and desperately hoped against, she would have to take immediate action in order to minimize the damage. Too bad if her heart got shattered in the process: she refused to let another person, another companion she had chosen, disappoint her children. She was glad her girls were at their father's for the week, so that whatever would go down that evening would have no other witnesses that the couple.

# # # # #

Miranda decided to wait for Andrea in the den, a glass of Talisker scotch in her hand, and sat in the darkness. She valiantly tried not to think of what would happen the moment her wife set foot in the house, and was brought out of her musing my the sound of the front door opening and admitting the cause of her distress.

Andrea was beautiful, as always, and the warm colors of the June sunset reflected gently on her skin and dark hair. She was wearing beige Sergio Rossi shoes, gilded at the clasp and on the heel, which complemented the Dior coral shirt which hugged her torso and a pair of light brown trousers. The ensemble was perfectly styled and Miranda couldn't not help herself from greedily raking her eyes from top to bottom before approving it. _Stop it, you're about to ask her if she's been carrying on an affair behind your back. You should not be ogling her!_

She straightened her spine and lowered the still full glass on the table, before fixing on Andrea a glare the younger woman had often seen on her face during her tenure at Runway but seldom since things had become personal. The young woman started a bit when she saw the fashion maven waiting for her in the dark and immediately thought that something was wrong.

"Hey Mira," she began, "What are you doing there in the shadows? Is everything alright?"

"I don't know Andrea," the editor said, her quiet voice resounding loudly in the empty hallway, " Were you hoping to be alone tonight, maybe so you could call your lover?"

Andrea felt her eyebrows shoot up and her jaw drop to the floor, incapable of emitting any words. The editor continued, taking her silence as an admission.

"Do you really think I would not realize what is going on? That I would not notice your behavior or pretend to ignore it? Or were you hoping to succeed where Stephen had failed?"

Andrea had a stupefied expression on her face, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging slightly open as if she couldn't believe what Miranda was telling her. _Oh god, she got this all wrong! Dammit this is not how it was supposed to go!_

The journalist took a small step towards the white haired woman whilst she untucked her shirt with her left hand, the right tending to Miranda with her palm towards the ceiling as if to placate her.

"Miranda, baby," she pleaded, "Wait please, you've got this all wrong. Nothing is as it seems!"

The editor narrowed her gaze, her blue eyes flashing. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me, Andréa! In case you've forgotten I've already been there. I know when my spouse is fooling behind my back," she hissed, " You've been avoiding me for the better part of the month, jumping every time I enter a room and barely looking at me straight in the eye. I don't know what you think you're doing but I'll be damned if I let you string me along!"

Andrea tried to take a step towards her wife, who took one back reflexively, and then began to speak. "Mira please, let me explain. There's been a misunderstanding, you know I would never cheat on you!" she cried brokenly, her eyes beginning to well up, "I only behaved that way because I was preparing your surprise for our two-year anniversary! I've been planning this for a month now, and I didn't want to spoil it. Please listen to me!"

Miranda looked at her, her face expressionless but Andy knew her well enough to read her thoughts through her eyes. The editor desperately wanted to trust her, but was reluctant to do so, afraid that she would lose her last shred of hope. The brunette knew there was only one way to prove her truthfulness.

"Please, Miranda, let me show you." she said softly, keeping her gaze fixed on the fashion maven's.

Andy then lifted up her shirt, displaying her now permanently marked left hip. The editor's eyes widened whilst her carefully plucked eyebrows rocked up. There, on her wife's pale skin, stood out proudly a tattoo, a symbol she vaguely recognized but couldn't place anywhere.

"I wanted to give you something for our anniversary, and this seemed appropriate. You know, with you doing that spread on tattoos a few months back," Andrea murmured, glad that Miranda had calmed down enough to listen to her, "I want you to know that nothing, _nothing_ will ever keep me from you and the girls. You are my whole life Mira."

Miranda instantly relaxed, her eyes filling with tears as a wave of relief crashed over her, along with a feeling of deep shame for accusing her Andrea, her beautiful wife. She didn't want to focus on the mocha colored irises and kept her gaze on the tattoo.

It was composed by three cornered shapes, overlapping each other, and at each extremity a letter had been inked. On the lateral vertices two Cs had been written in cursive, whilst on the corner pointing towards Andy's heart an M stood proudly.

Andy knew that Miranda was not ready yet to talk so she decided to explain the meaning behind her gesture. "It's a Celtic symbol for trinity, called Triquetra. It has different meanings but the most common one is the promise of love, honor and protection. You, Mira, you and the girls are my present and my future: I cannot imagine my life without you in it and I will do anything it takes to keep it this way. I love you so much."

Miranda hadn't even realized she had started crying until she was being hugged by Andy, who was murmuring soft reassurances whilst the editor tucked her face into the journalist's neck. She clinged to the younger woman's shoulder and let all of the tension she had felt in the past month go, fighting with the guilty and shame for believing that her companion would ever betray her. She tightened her embrace and hoped that it would convey some of her feelings.

Andrea hugged her back and began to rub circles on Miranda's back, slowing down once she realized that the editor was getting ready to talk again. The older woman leaned back a little, still not able to break the contact she had with her wife, and took in a shaky breath before

"My darling, I am so sorry.." she shakily said, leveling her eyes with Andy's, " Please forgive me, I know what I accused you of is appalling and I shouldn't have even thought about it. I was so worried that you were withdrawing from me that I immediately thought of the worst. I don't think I will ever be able to convey what I'm feeling right now."

"It's alright sweetie, I know you panicked," Andrea answered, deciding to bypass the pang of disappointment she had felt when she realized the editor thought she'd been cheating, "I will always love you Mira, please never forget it. I agreed to spend our lives together two years ago, don't you remember?"

Miranda Priestly never felt more foolish than during that moment, when she put together the date and the brunette's words. They had married on the 9th of June, and she realized that in her state of mind she had not even realized their anniversary date was a few days away. "So this, the secrecy.. was all because you were preparing the tattoo?" she asked, feeling her eyes starting to water again.

"Yeah, I knew that I wanted to surprise you and I decided to do something that would show you that I belong to you and to you only. It takes about two weeks for the tattoo to heal and another two weeks to settle in. I wanted it to be perfect when I showed you." The brunette explained, caressing the white haired woman's cheek.

Miranda's mouth formed a tiny 'o' and looked so lost that Andy decided that the best course of action would be to go straight to bed. She took the editor's hand in hers and tugged her towards the staircase, climbing up the stairs until they reached their room.

There she turned Miranda around, softly kissed her lips and then began to unzip her wife's grey Armani dress, the couture sliding easily from the editor's thin frame. The gesture was not meant to arouse but rather to soothe and calm, reassuring Miranda that she was not, and never would be, on her own.

The blue eyed woman murmured to her partner that she would go and make her night ablutions and padded into the bathroom to remove her make-up and with it the result of the tears she had spilled. Andy looked towards the light peeking from under the door and decided to change into her pajamas, giving Miranda some privacy before they went to bed. She was hungry, but knew that they would have to have one last talk about this misunderstanding before anything else could be taken into consideration.

The editor exited the bathroom and climbed into bed, immediately seeking the warmth of Andrea's embrace. The reporter kissed her head and then began to caress her back again, something that always succeeded in calming Miranda.

"Andréa, I must apologize again, I-" she began, before Andy cut her off.

"Shh Mira, I know, it's all over. We've cleared this up and the only thing that matters now is that you never forget that I'm here for you until my last breath. I am so in love with you."

Miranda sobbed, "I know my darling and I will never fail to recall it again. You must know Andréa, that you are my life, along with the girls. I love you too."

The two women hugged each other tightly, barely leaving space for breathing, and tangled their legs together.

"You know, I came up with the idea of getting a tattoo when I saw how you caressed the images on the page," Andrea whispered, her voice finally allowing Miranda to calm down and release some tension, " I wanted to give you something that would be reserved for your eyes only, something that would show you how much I care about you."

Miranda at this trailed her hand down her wife's torso, reaching for the hem on Andrea's pajama and lifting it up to observe the ink. The skin was still a little pink, but the small design was perfectly done and it hit Miranda in that moment that Andrea had done something so permanent because she was sure that no event would ever make her change her mind. She was exhilarated by the knowledge and at the same time deeply ashamed of her reaction: she should have known that her wife was incapable of causing other people distress, her in the first place.

"I love you Andréa, please never doubt that." The editor murmured, "I will do everything in my power to show you and make you forget how I behaved. You mean so much to me, that the simple idea of losing you made me think of the worse."

Andrea shushed her gently and continued to lay gentle kisses on the silver hair, and caress the skin that was available to her. Eventually Miranda fell asleep, and Andy felt her own eyes slowly droop. Her last conscious thought was this: _I think I'll wait for her to have settled a little, maybe I could do it at the actual anniversary dinner, before I bring forward the idea of having a baby together…_

* * *

If any of you are curious to see what the basic Triquetra tattoo is like, I'm attaching a link to google images: I don't really like the circle that gets drawn around most of these so in my mind Andy does not have it (and I guess Miranda wouldn't approve of a big blob on her wife's skin, so I've kind of kept it to something small and not-so-tacky)

wiki/File:Interlaced_


	9. Author's Note - Sorry, no update!

Hello there!

I just wanted to pop in to apologise for my continued absence...i've had a couple of rough months and therefore haven't be able to sit down and write. I hope I'll be able to get back to you soon.

I apololohise to those who were hoping for another update.. I do have a few ideas brewing in my head, but remeber that all suggestions are very welcome.

A big thanks to you lovely peeps for the support!

S


End file.
